Tree-cutting with the Greens
by Pollie T
Summary: The greens go tree cutting for Christmas. Rated T for some light cursing. No powers AU


**Narrator's POV**

* * *

Buttercup stood outside the entrance with arms crossed, irritated with having to wait so long. Clad in black skinny jeans, a green long-sleeve cashmere sweater and a matching hat-and-scarf that she got from Harry Potter-obsessed Robin (she got Slytherin House, obviously), the snow was starting to really get to her. So much so, she could almost hear Blossom's voice nagging at her. _Jeans? You're going to freeze in them! And Buttercup, where on earth is that puffy jacket we bought for you last week? It'll be a miracle if you don't come with pneumonia…_

Well, excuse her if that jacket was ridiculously puffy and uncomfortable. Seriously, how do her sisters get her the wrong size after all this time? And yeah, she was wearing her jeans. Jeans are comfy, warm enough. It's not like it's snowing _right_ now. Plus, she's not planning on barreling down a snowy hill butt-first or anything. Buttercup rubbed her gloved hands over her arms, letting out a puff of cold air. _Besides,_ she thought to herself. _I'll be less cold once that idiot Butch shows up._

It was a sunny day, something that Buttercup was thankful for, but it had been snowing for the past week so needless to say, there was a decent layer of snow all over the city. She had woken up early and rushed to leave the house to meet Butch here. And he had the _nerve_ to leave her waiting.

Honestly she should've just chosen the tree by herself.

Her thoughts were interrupted by loud honking and yelling, followed by screeching tires over crunching snow. _Finally!_

A sleek black truck braked in front of the entrance , a little about of snow specked here and there. _Probably didn't have time to wipe it all off._ Butch jumped out and slammed the car door, running (and tripping a little) to Buttercup. "I'M HERE, I'm here! Sorry," he apologized to a shuddering Buttercup.

"Wh-where were you?!" Buttercup scorned.

Butch rubbed the back of his head with his mitt, "Slept in. Guess my alarm didn't go off." To this, the girl rolled her eyes. "Really, I'm sorry." Buttercup gave him annoyed look anyway. "Look," Butch said. "If you're REALLY mad, I can go…"

"Oh shut up," she scoffed. "Did you bring Ole Reliable at least?"

Butch snapped his fingers and headed back to his car, removing a thick, two-person saw. "A' course I did," he smirked. "Who do you think you're dealing with? I am a _professional_."

"You're twenty minutes late."

Butch groaned, "You're not going to let that go are you?"

Buttercup smirked, "I have all day left." The pair walked side-by-side into the location, instantly greeted by the familiar mingling smells of fresh pine, coffee and hot cocoa, and gingerbread cookies. The two had been rivals forever, but then high school came and a sort of competitive friendship blossomed between the two, as well as with their siblings. And when Boomer, Butch's younger brother, started to date Bubbles, Buttercup's younger sister, end of freshmen year, all the Utonium girls found themselves spending more time with the Jojos. It was also the same year that they all decided to spend Christmas Day together, thanks to Bubbles's open invitation and the boys' lack of plans (their parents didn't really celebrate, what with their dad thinking it was capitalism-fueled nonsense and their mom just...not _liking_ the holiday and "who it stands for" as she put it). And because that year, the Professor injured himself putting up Christmas lights, Buttercup was left alone to cut the Christmas tree that year.

Until Butch volunteered to go with her.

Three years later, Butch still accompanied her and it's now become something of a tradition. Walk around in search of the perfect tree, cut it down together, maybe throw some snowballs at each other along the way, load it up, and top off the morning with some hot cocoa and cookies before leaving. It was something they both looked forward to every winter.

"S-so, where should we start?" Buttercup asked.

Butch shrugged. "Wherever," he noticed Buttercup holding onto her arms tightly. "Dude, what are you wearing? Aren't you cold?"

Buttercup turned to him, looking at him up and down. Butch had actually come prepared for the cold it seemed: he wore black snow pants, a thick green sweatshirt (with another shirt underneath), some forest green fingerless knitted gloves, a black parka, and some winter combat boots. Buttercup shrugged off the cold, "I'm fine."

"You're shaking."

"You're over exaggerating, it's not even that cold."

Butch laughed,"You're not even wearing a jacket. Is this the first time you've seen snow, Butters?"

"You know what Butchie-boy? When we're sweating from cutting and carrying that tree, and you're the one dying from how hot you are from those MILLIONS of layers, then we'll see who's laughing," Buttercup said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Besides, a jacket would've only slowed me down."

Butch kept chuckling, "You're insane."

"I'm just ahead of the curve," Buttercup replied.

The two roamed up and down rows of trees, trying to find the *right* one, which was no easy feat. "This one, for example?"

"Nah not this one."

" Why not?"

" Because it's too small, duh. Bubbles loves over decorating the tree, this one isn't going to be seen under all the tinfoil and crap."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Well, what about this one?"

"Dude, too big. That's not going to fit."

"That's what she said."

"..."

":D"

"Shut up."

Much of the morning was spent like that.

* * *

*.*.*.*.*.

When the two finally chose a tree, that was indeed very green and not brown, not too big nor too small, didn't have too thick a trunk nor too many branches and was at a decent price, they began to cut: Butch on one end and Buttercup on the other, swaying back and forth. This is the part that Butch, in particular, enjoyed the most.

He couldn't quite remember when exactly he started "getting feelings" for Buttercup. Of course, they'd been friends for a while before Boomer and Bubbles started going out but the whole mushy romantic thing?

Not his style really.

It wasn't Buttercup's either, and that was one reason why they got along so well. They just _got_ each other. They had a good thing going, last thing Butch wanted to do was screw it up by catching feelings and, well. Sucks. But, he'll get over them eventually. If anything, he probably just likes her because they're such good friends. That's how she sees him anyways he's pretty sure. And, like he already told himself. She's not into mushy romantic stuff. _He_ isn't mushy romantic stuff. You'll never see him sweeping his best friend off her feet under the moonlight or something and declaring undying love or whatever. No. He doesn't even like dancing.

But this, this was their dance. Does Buttercup think of it like that too? Meh.

"Kinda quiet today aren't you?" Buttercup teased from the other side. "You're not tired already are you, big guy?"

Butch smirked, "What? From this? This is nothing." They kept sawing. "So what do you've got planned for Christmas?" he asked.

"Aside from having you and your brothers over?" Buttercup grunted. The trunk was getting tougher. "I don't know actually," she pondered. "Mmm, I know Bubbles'll probably spend most of the day cooking. Blossom and the Professor might rope me into helping after like they usually do since Bubbles isn't going to cook their favorite Christmas ham."

Butch grunted loudly, shoving the saw back forcefully. "Damn, you're cooking? I'm definitely coming over then," he told her, watching as she wiped some sweat from her face.

"Tch, of course you're coming over you oaf. Christmas wouldn't be same without your ugly face badgering Blossom under the mistletoe and nearly getting your ass kicked by Brick."

Butch narrowed his eyes and stopped sawing, throwing Buttercup off. Buttercup stopped sawing and looked over at Butch to see what's up only to meet face to face with a cool white snowball being launched at her.

"OOF!"

Buttercup was hit with such a force that she fell back, landing in more snow. She quickly recovered, wiping the snow out of her face and glaring at Butch, who was currently struggling to keep his laughter in check.

Buttercup glared at him, with a smile tugging at her lips, "Oh you are so dead Jojo."

She dropped the saw and took an armful of snow (and regretting it instantly because she literally only had a sweater to keep her warm) but ignored it and started throwing fistfuls at Butch. Chuckling, he started dodging them behind the tree they were cutting and began making his own ammunition. The two engaged in an epic fight that startled most of the other clients who slowly backed away at their sight (not like they cared) until both of them collapsed, Butch victorious only by a slim margin. "AHAHAHAHA!" He flexed his muscles but then approached Buttercup to help her up (she was sunken in some soft snow). "How's that thin sweater treating you Butterbutt?"

"Shut up if I get pneumonia I'm blaming you," Buttercup swiped his hand away and began raising herself up, taking another fistful of snow and slamming it on Butch's head.

"Ah! Not cool dude!" Butch grimaced, wiping the snow off his spiky hair.

Buttercup snickered, "Should've worn a hat, Butchie-boy."

"Let's just finish the tree cutting yeah?"

* * *

With the tree cut and loaded onto the truck, Butch and Buttercup went back inside to finish everything up with some steaming hot cocoa and freshly baked gingerbread cookies. Buttercup was, though she wasn't about to admit out loud, really cold. The hot chocolate was a godsend. She sipped it quickly, almost burning her tongue.

Butch raised an eyebrow at her odd behavior, "It's not going to get cold if you drink it slowly you know."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I just want to enjoy it while it's hot."

Butch scanned her, most of her clothes were wet from the snow. She was trembling slightly, almost light enough to miss to the untrained eye. A tiny pang of guilt hit Butch since he was the first one to start throwing snowballs. So Butch did what he felt he must and proceeded to strip down his clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"You're wet and cold. You're taking my sweater."

Buttercup was about to protest when there was a gust of wind, perfectly timed, that blew up beside her and caused another shudder. "Fine," she muttered.

Butch happily took off his jacket, lined with wool on the inside, and placed it on her shoulders. Buttercup could smell him on the jacket, and deeply enjoyed how warm he'd left it.

"You're welcome."

"...thanks."

* * *

Finishing the last of their hot chocolate and cookies, they began walking to the car. "I wonder," Buttercup began.

"Wonder what?"

"Why do you bug Blossom so much if you know Brick gets super jealous."

Butch shrugged, "I don't know, there's something funny about riling them up." Buttercup rolled her eyes at this, but agreed. "Like, when they yell, their faces turn red. Matches their hair or something, I don't know."

Buttercup sipped more on her drink, "When do you think they're going to get together?"

"What do you mean?"

"C'mon, they so want each other." Buttercup said. "It's obvious, so why don't they get together."

Butch shrugged, "Dunno."

Buttercup sighed sarcastically, "Well Butch, what _do_ you know?"

"Know I'm going to bother you under the mistletoe instead of your sister this year."

Buttercup stared at him, not sure if that was a joke or if she should be concerned. Well concerned wouldn't be the word. Because if Butch _were_ to try to kiss her this year…

She just couldn't tell if he was joking or not.

Butch started up his car, "You comin'?"

"Oh, you're driving? Does this mean this is my last day on Earth?"

"Relax, I always drive careful when you're in the car."

Buttercup smiled at him and climbed in. "Thanks for the ride," she said.

"Anytime."

…

"Were you serious about the mistletoe thing?" Buttercup asked once Butch was in the car. He shut the door. Butch gathered his courage and quickly leaned in, giving Buttercup a peck on the nose. "What the-?" Buttercup began.

Butch smirked and pointed to his rear view mirror, a sprig of mistletoe hanging from it.

"Merry Christmas Butters."

* * *

 **Merry Christmas guys! Here's my fic, hope you liked it (I miss writing Greens!) Also, for any BAD fans who want an update WORRY NOT I am 43% of the way through! :D**

 **readers: *face palm***

 **yeah...alright well HAPPY HOLIDAYS :D**


End file.
